Tobi es un buen chico
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Tobi , conoce a una chica que le hará saber lo que es el amor
1. Chapter 1

Deidara caminaba junto a tobi por un bosque espeso , todo era absoluto silencio , tobi estaba de lo más aburrido , cuando de repente divisó un bulto entre la espesura del bosque

—Deidara-sempai ! —gritó este con su voz chillona haciendo que el rubio casi se valla de bruces contra el suelo

—¿Que ocurre tobi ? —dijo enojado

—¡Hay un bulto ahí ! —habla tobi señalando hacia donde estaba el bulto

Deidara observo detenidamente donde tobi le había señalado y si ! . El enmascarado decía la verdad , había un bulto

Tobi se acercó corriendo al bulto, pero al estar junto a el , se percató que no era nada más ni nada menos que una chica

—¿Una chica? —murmuró Tobi con su voz normal

—¿Que es ? — pregunta Deidara llegando junto a él

—No se Deidara- sempai — . El enmascarado se pegó el susto de su vida , notó como el rubio se deleitaba sólo con ver a la pobre chica y eso no le gustó

La chica lentamente fue abriendo los ojos , que eran de un color azul como el mar, trató de levantarse pero no pudo

Al sentirse observada alzo la vista

Vio a dos tipos con las capas de akatsuki , enseguida palideció , tenía que escapar

Deidara la miró de arriba a abajo , la tipa no estaba nada mal

—Es muy bonita — pensó tobi

—Me voy a divertir —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica

La chica temblaba de arriba abajo

—¡No ! — gritó tobi —no entiendo lo que es divertirse como usted lo dijo , pero me suena malo y tobi es un buen chico

El enmascarado tomó posición al frente de ella para protegerla de su sempai

—Hmp — deidara miró con coraje a tobi — eres un idiota

El rubio se fue alejando del lugar

La chica miro aterrorizada a tobi , este le tendió la mano amistosamente

—Mi nombre es tobi y soy un buen chico —dijo con su voz chillona — ¿ como te llamas ?

—Misaki — dijo está con una vocecita — no me van a hacer nada ...¿ Verdad ?

—¡No ! Yo te protegeré del sempai no te preocupes misaki-san

Tobi se dio cuenta que misaki tenía el protector en su frente

— ¿Eres de konoha ? —preguntó asombrado

—Si — dice aún tirada en el suelo estaba junto a ella, mirándola expectante —En una misión una compañera de mi equipo , me empujo desde la rama de un árbol dejándome inconsciente , sólo por que yo y su novio éramos amigos

— Oh — exclama tobi dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

—¡Tobi ! — gritó deidara — ¡ya es de noche apúrate !

— ¡Si ! - grita él

levantó y agarró a misaki del brazo con tal delicadez como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratará , gracias a Dios que llevaba guantes, pues sentía un poco confundido como en las manos sentía un cosquilleo agradable al estar tocando la piel suave y seductora de una mujer esta al ponerse de pie , tuvo que agarrarse de tobi para no caer al suelo

— ¿No puedes caminar ? — dice con mucha preocupación en su voz, no mucho había tratado con las mujeres, pero aún con el tiempo no se le quitaba lo caballero que tenía

—No — apenada baja la vista —tengo torcido el tobillo

Por alguna razón confiaba en tobi aunque fuera parte de una organización criminal

El enmascarado tomo desprevenida a la chica alzándola entre sus brazos , cargándola tipo princesa

— ¿Que haces ? — grito avergonzada

—Te cargo —dijo el emprendiendo camino hacia el campamento de los dos

Misaki cayó en cuenta, de que el enmascarado usaba otra tipo de voz, una más sería y reconfortante, que la hace sentir de alguna manera segura

—¿Por qué ?

—Por qué tobi es un buen chico — respondió tomándola con más firmeza de la cintura, disfrutando de ese acercamiento y sonriendo de una manera que solos los uchiha sonríen


	2. Chapter 2 : conversación en la noche

Era de madrugada Misaki no podía dormir por el miedo de que el malo de akatsuki , la tomara para Divertirse . Cualquier ruido que sucedía hacia que ella se asustara más y más Tenía muchas ganas de llorar en esos momentos

Hey por que no duermes ? - pregunto tobi levantándose

Ella inconsciente mente empezó a llorar

No ! No llores- hablo tobi preocupado , después su sempai se podía levantar y ahí si estaría en serios problemas

Vamos a hablar a otra parte ? - dijo poniéndose alado de ella

Misaki solo asintió con la cabeza .Otra vez el enmascarado agarro entre sus brazos a la chica , ella lloraba débilmente apoyándose al pecho de Tobi . Esté la llevo a un lugar donde puedan conversar tranquilamente. La dejo en el suelo y este se quedo apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente

Habla ! Tobi es un buen chico y escuchara

Quiero volver a konoha - dijo entre sollozos - quiero estar en mi casa

Miro a Tobi

Me vas a regresar a konoha verdad ?

Si - dijo el con su tono de voz habitual

Misaki con el dedo hizo una señal para que el se acercase , el enmascarado , como buen chico que es , se acerco con cautela hacia la chica. Al estar a una distancia prudente se detuvo

Acércate más ! - susurro la se acercó más

Te puedo abrazar ? - pregunto con una gentil sonrisa

Nani ? - dijo tobi inclinado la cabeza para un lado , nunca le habían pedido un abrazo y esa forma de afecto tan pequeña hacía a tobi sonrojarse levemente. Misaki al ver que tobi estaba en la séptima nube , lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un gran abrazo ( el estaba sentado )

Yo no creo que seas malo - le dijo al oído - de verdad eres un buen chico

Un frío recorrió la espalda de tobi y se estremeció todo

E-es que tobi es un buen chico - dijo de lo más nervioso


	3. Chapter 3

Descansaba en el amplio pecho del enmascarado, él voluntariamente posaba su gran mano en la fina cintura de la muchacha, le había prestado su capa para que se cubrieran los dos, tobi la abrazaba suavemente

De día, deidara miró la escena con enojo

— ¿Qué pasa? — grita haciéndolos despertar

Misaki quedo abrazada de tobi, pero tobi estaba sin camisa, podía sentir cada músculo, cada latir palpitante del uchiha

— Misaki — la voz interior de obito salió, mirándola tierno y expirando un sentimiento tan dulce y elocuente, sostuvo la mano de ella contra su pecho

Deidara agarró fuertemente a la chica de mirar inocente y frágil, separándola bruscamente de los cálidos brazos de obito

—¿ qué demonios hacías acostada con este idiota ? — le dio un fuerte bofetada

Tobi la ayudo a levantarse y dijo furioso

— NO la toque deidara sempai * por que si lo haces de nuevo, juro que te mato *

— ¿Quien te crees ? Para decirme eso

— Ella es mía — chilló tobi ruborizado — hicimos el amor anoche

Misaki se puso igual que un tomate

— Eso es mentira

La chica abrazo a tobi y mirando desafiante a deidara aseguro

— Yo ya soy suya

— ¿nani? Cómo puedes preferir a este imbécil que a mi

— Por que tobi, es un buen hombre — sentenció ella acurrucada entre los brazos de él

— Exacto, soy un buen niño


End file.
